


Plain & Simple

by ultimatehope



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Desk Sex, Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Angels did good. Demons did bad. No fretting, no worries, no confusion. The divine plan was actually quite easy to follow if you just played your part. Unless you were a particular angel named Aziraphale and his demon companion that went by Crowley these days.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Plain & Simple

Angels and demons were simple beings.

They didn’t have to eat or sleep nor did they have to make difficult decisions. There was a plan in effect that they all knew about (even if they didn’t know all the gory details) and all they had to do was do what angels and demons did best. 

Angels did good.

Demons did bad.

No fretting, no worries, no confusion. 

The divine plan was actually quite easy to follow if you just played your part. 

Unless you were a particular angel named Aziraphale and his demon companion that went by Crowley these days. That’s when the water would grow murky. Angels doing good and demons doing bad didn’t quite align with their lunch dates in the city, strolls through the park, and on this particular evening, sharing a kiss in the flat that sat atop the angel’s bookstore. 

Aziraphale was perked on his desk, legs dangling to the side of his lover while his wings stretched out behind him. Crowley stood, hip against the edge of the desk, and one hand laid atop the angel’s while the other stroked through his white feathers. Their lips met in the middle with the angel having the advantage of being taller than the demon for a single evening. Being seated on the desk gave him a couple inches on the lanky being.

This wasn’t what angels and demons were supposed to do but after six thousand years, the pair was beginning to think that it didn’t matter. It took a lot of temptation and arguing about the logistics of it; however, here they were.

The angel’s kisses were soft and quick while the demon would catch him off guard with a much deeper one every few seconds. It was the wing touches, really. That was the one thing both of them could melt over. As the bony fingers straightened the white wings that they had originally tussled, cooing erupted from Aziraphale’s throat with a moan attached. 

“Angel … ~” It was a mix of a hiss and a purr that came from Crowley. His hands shifted to grab one of his hips while the other hand spread his legs so he could press right in-between them. He pulled Aziraphale’s hips until he was at the very edge of the desk, holding a kiss out the entire time. His hips pressed forward until they were flush against the angel’s and that’s when he started rolling them and grinding against him. 

Aziraphale finally broke the kiss to tuck his warm and flushed cheeks against his companion’s cooler skin. He brought his legs up to push the soles of his feet against the drawers of the desk, body arching towards Crowley’s. He lowered his wings towards the gentle ruffling.

A shudder ran down the angel’s spine with his wings briefly twitching. He couldn’t suppress the giggle that erupted from him, “Oh, you’re too much…” His voice made a shudder rip through Crowley next, and he persisted, “Come on, love, let’s not do this right now, right here--” His eyes were half-lidded, beautifully blue and full of emotion.

Crowley brought a hand up to grab Aziraphale’s chin, pulling him from the crook of his neck to press another kiss upon his lips, “Angel, angel,” He cooed against his lips, “Relax, relax, we don’t have to go far…” His words were softer than the tongue of a serpent should have ever been.

And it made Aziraphale feel safer than ever. He couldn’t recall ever feeling so warm, even in the great heavens. 

The sound that came from the angel next was higher in pitch and the cool hand sliding down his midsection caused him to fall backwards on the desk, away from Crowley’s safety to be propped on his elbows. 

Crowley scrunched up his expression briefly, squeezing Aziraphale’s erection through his trousers. Aziraphale pushed his teeth into his bottom lip, eyes drifting shut as the slender fingers undid his zipper and slipped into his pants, gripping him next. 

“Oh, Crowley, it’s the middle of the day,” Aziraphale protested, pushing up to grace his fingers over Crowley’s erection next with lust in his eyes. His inner feelings frequently conflicted with the words he said. 

Crowley pushed their lips together as he started stroking Aziraphale’s cock, “Useful thing these curtains are, aren’t they?” A quick head bob and they shut, no longer allowing the angel to bask in the sunlight.

“May you think I’m a bird, perhaps? Get rid of the light and I’ll believe it’s night time?” And soon, the two occult beings (or the one occult being and the one ethereal one, as Aziraphale would say) were pressed together with Aziraphale threatening to fall off the desk as they worked each other’s erections with precise hand motions that came from six thousand years of knowing each other so intimately.

Aziraphale liked to be stroked slowly with several squeezes and fingers that threatened to ghost lower. He liked feeling Crowley’s breath against his skin and being nipped by sharpened teeth. When Crowley sucked against his throat, he liked to be left with marks that indicated he belonged to the demon …

All while Crowley liked a firm touch, when his angel moaned for him, the finger that ghosted over his slit, and definitely a quickening pace. He’d never admit to like slow moments unless he was the one inflicting them. He would also never admit that to him, it was all about Aziraphale, his love, his reaction, whatever pace they needed to meet in the middle of… 

And the two of them worked at one another until orgasms were near. It took a few “stop and go” moments to time them so closely to one another, but the silence had been broken by both of them singing out to one another.

Crowley’s “Angel, you look so beautiful beneath me” was paired with Aziraphale’s “Oh, Crowley, you take such good care of me”... for the demon’s “You’re mine”s came the angel’s “I love you”s… pants, coos, hisses, and purrs mixed together and a rosy color took over their faces as Crowley pushed away Aziraphale’s hand and grabbed both of their cocks. Hip thrusts helped slide them against one another.

Aziraphale’s attempts to hold his orgasm off were destroyed by three or four words. It was three or four, merely because it wasn’t clear whether he came after “Cum for me” or the second that “Angel” rolled off of Crowley’s lips.

Aziraphale’s body trembled as he came right on Crowley. His midsection, his hand, his cock, and Crowley squeezed every last drop out of him while he tucked his face under his chin with white feathers falling at the ferocious shake of the wings that Aziraphale gave.

It took a moment to focus but Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s cock from him, using his own cum as lube as he came at his demon companion firm and fast, just as he knew he liked it, and through his own pants, he held his tongue and tried to find the words. It was often hard for him to verbalize raunchier thoughts with Crowley chastising him for sounding like a Victorian noble woman that had been graced with an education … 

Finally, he squeaked out, “I love your cock!” and a high-pitched moan causing Crowley’s body to buckle forward as he reached his own climax. Aziraphale blushed with much excitement, “Oh, your rascal, it’s as simple as dropping a ‘cock’ or ‘fuck’ with you, isn’t it?” His confidence grew as he had the demon, quite literally, in the palm of his hand. He flicked his wings and straightened up on the desk as the lanky being rested his weight forward, “I bet you wish to fuck me next, don’t you? Or perhaps, get a good fuck in?”

“Now, you’re just teasing me, angel! Hush now, hush, you said you didn’t want more and you won’t be getting it from me, that was perfect as it were--” Crowley babbling was either a very good sign that indicated he had quite enjoyed himself and was feeling particularly soft about his angelic friend or a very bad sign indicating he was about to do something nefarious. 

This time, and by all other indicators, it was a very good sign.


End file.
